Sapphire Chronicles: Paradise Lost
by DragonFireOKN
Summary: Saphira and Eragon are living a peaceful life, but when strangers come with banners labeled S.P.Q.R. things are about to change. Book 2 of the Sapphire Chronicles.
1. Introduction

Sapphire Chronicles: Paradise Lost

I do not own any of the characters in this book.

_Why do you want us?_ A very angry Eragon yelled at the advancing Kull warriors.

"Our king demands that we return with the eggs and you if necessary. You will help us conquer this new land." The warrior began.

_Eragon when I signal, shoot a burst of fire at_ _them._

_How will we escape? _

_There is another exit in the back of this cave. We can escape through there._

"So, will you join us?"

_Now! _Shruiken exclaimed.

All four dragons shot flames at the Kull. They yelled and began firing arrows at the dragons.

_Get the eggs! _Saphira cried.

Shruiken and Athena were able to get all of Saphira's eggs and charged to the back entrance.

_Eragon help, I'm stuck! _Saphira cried. Her tail was wedged under the nest and was struggling wildly. Eragon ran back and attempted to get her out. He pulled on her tail and it slid out from under the nest. Eragon pushed her forward and they ran after Shruiken. Suddenly, a stray arrow flew towards Eragon. It hit him in the neck and he fell down.

_Eragon! _Saphira cried.

_Run Saphira!_

_I won't leave you! _Saphira cried as she turned back towards him.

_Don't be a fool! _

Suddenly a heavy net fell on Eragon and he couldn't move. Eragon suddenly began to feel very tired as the poison began to affect him. He heard Saphira cry for him again before he fell into a deep sleep.

Yes this was a short chapter. Don't worry this wasn't a full chapter only an introduction to book two.

Review and tell me what you think!


	2. The Legendary Tournament

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_No Eragon! _ Saphira cried as she ran over to him. _Wake up! _Saphira nudged his limp body and laid her neck over him.

"Well, well, what have we here?" The lead Kull said slyly. "Looks like we only got two of you. Oh well, you will do."

The Kull pointed their bows at Saphira and fired. Saphira roared and fell limp over Eragon. The Kull walked over to them and began pulling them back to their king.

_What are we going to do?_ Athena asked Shruiken worriedly.

_We first must hide the eggs. Then we will see what we can do for Eragon and Saphira. _

Eragon awoke the next morning to find that he wasn't chained down. He quickly stood up and saw Saphira on the other side of the room, still asleep. He ran over to her and nuzzled her. She woke up and looked at him.

_Where are_ _we? _She asked quickly.

_I'm guessing we're somewhere in the enemy camp._

"You would be correct." A very large Kull warrior said as he entered their tent.

_Who are you and how can you hear us? _Saphira demanded.

"My name is Gaul, as you may have heard. I have placed a spell on this room so anyone can hear you. We come from a far away land and have conquered many empires. This one is no different. Anyway I have come to ask you one more time, will you join me?"

_No! _Eragon and Saphirayelled in unison.

"Very well then, you will be used for our amusement then."

_What do you mean? _Eragon asked.

"You see, every year we collect mighty creatures from different lands and force them to fight. You two will be perfect, so who will fight first?"

Eragon stood protectively in front of Saphira and pulled back his lip to reveal a row of very sharp teeth.

"Very well then." Gaul said before pointing at Eragon. Eragon felt himself being lifted off the ground and yelped. "If you refuse to fight, you will be killed." A bubble of energy formed around Eragon and he disappeared. Eragon reappeared in a dark room and couldn't see anything, but could hear yelling and jeering somewhere above him. Suddenly a light appeared as a giant door opened to reveal a large arena. Eragon walked out to see thousands of jeering urgals in stands surrounding the arena. Eragon walked out into a circle and waited to see what would happen next. He heard a loud sound and saw another door opening on the other side of the arena. He yelped when he saw what was exiting it. A large bull like creature was walking towards him. It was almost his size and had extremely large horns all over his body. Eragon took his eyes off the creature to see Gaul standing on a platform above everyone.

"The rules of this fight are simple, this is a fight to the death. If you live, you win. Anything goes, begin the match!" Gaul yelled as a gong sounded.

Eragon barely had time to react before the bull animal rammed into his side. He was sent flying and crashed into the wall. He slowly stood up and saw the bull charging at him again. Eragon tried to move but was trampled before standing up. The animal stood over him and roared in victory. Anger filled Eragon and he threw the creature off him. It flew a few yards and crashed into the ground. Eragon shot fire at it and thought he had won. To his surprise the creature formed a sort of armor around it and deflected the fire. Eragon heard it roar and began charging at him. Suddenly, an idea formed in Eragon's head. The creature ran faster towards Eragon and was only a few seconds away from him. Right before impact, Eragon leaped into the air and the bull ran under him. Unable to stop itself, it slammed into the wall and lay motionless. For a few seconds it seemed like Eragon had won until the creature began to stir. Eragon growled and flew over to it and picked the creature up. He flew high up into the air until the stadium was only a dot. He smiled and dropped the creature. Eragon watched it plummet towards the ground at amazing speed and roared in victory. He dived down and landed in front of Gaul, careful to avoid the creature's remains.

"We have a victor!" Gaul roared to the crowd. "Don't try to escape your tent, there is a magical shield around it, you cannot escape."

Eragon felt himself lift into the air again and suddenly appeared next to his mate.

_Eragon! _Saphira cried happily. _Are you alright? _

_I have a few bruises but I am fine. Have you been hurt? _

_No, no one has come in here since you left._

"Now it is your turn." Gaul said as he entered the tent. "You will fight now."

_Good luck Saphira. _Eragon said confidently. _I'll be waiting for you to return._

_Thank you Eragon. _Saphira replied before vanishing along with Gaul.

Eragon found a soft patch of grass and sat down. He curled into a ball and waited for Saphira to return. Several hours had past and still no sign of Saphira. Eragon stood up and began pacing back and forth.

_Something has gone wrong. _Eragon thought to himself.

He continued to pace for several more minutes and began to worry more. Suddenly, the flap opened and Saphira walked in She was covered in blood and was limping badly.

_Saphira! _Eragon cried as he ran over to her. _What happened?_

Scorpions, fire didn't affect them and one of them grabbed my leg. I can't move it Eragon.

Eragon walked over to her and rubbed his snout down her back leg. _Saphira, it's broken._

_Oh no, now how will I win?_

"You have an hour to figure that out before the next match." Gaul said as he suddenly appeared. "Clean yourself up before the next match." Gaul disappeared and they were left alone.

Saphira walked over to Eragon and used him as a support. Eragon slowly laid her down and pulled her under his wing.

_Eragon, how will I fight?_

_You can fly Saphira your leg shouldn't bother you. Landing will be a challenge though._

_I'll figure something out._

Eragon spent the next hour helping Saphira clean her wounds while she rested. Gaul suddenly appeared and smiled. "This will be an interesting fight." He sneered.

_What do you mean? _Eragon asked quickly.

"Oh you'll see." He smiled.

He pointed his finger at Eragon and he disappeared. Eragon looked around to find that he was in the same place that he was previously.

_I wonder what he meant? _Eragon thought as the door opened. He walked out into the circle and waited to see his opponent. When the other door opened Eragon's heart sank and he whined. There, standing on the other side of the stands was Saphira.

"Let the fight begin!" Gaul yelled. Eragon stared at his opponent for several seconds before deciding what he must do.

Now that was better huh? Please review if you read this!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Freedom and Old Enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Author's Note: I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. **

The two dragons stared at each other for several more seconds before Eragon finally broke the silence over the roar of the crowd. _Saphira, is your leg okay?_

The blue dragoness was obviously caught off guard by the question and took a few moments to respond. _It hurts a lot little one, but what are we going to do? I won't fight you!_

_I've been thinking about that. All we need to do is trick them into thinking we're fighting and then we make a run for it._

A smile spread across the blue dragon's face and she let out a roar before launching herself at Eragon. Not expecting this, Eragon didn't move in time and was slammed into the ground by Saphira's charge.

_Eragon you idiot! You're not supposed to let me hit you! _Saphira teased.

Eragon slowly got to his feet and glared at Saphira before launching into the sky. The dragoness followed with a glint of determination in her eyes. Suddenly, Eragon turned around and bit down gently on Saphira's neck. His mate smiled and roared out in a false pain. Just before Eragon let go, he saw Saphira's leg. It was badly swollen and fresh blood covered it.

_Saphira! Why didn't you tell me your wound had gotten worse? _Eragon demanded.

_I didn't want to worry you. Besides, it's not that bad._

_Yes it is! You shouldn't be flying! Come here!_

Eragon ignored the cries of the urgals below and pinned Saphira's wings to her sides and flew higher into the sky.

_Let go of me Eragon! _Saphira retorted angrily.

The black dragon ignored her and flew off towards the mountain with the dragoness locked securely against his chest. As soon as they were a safe distance away, Eragon landed and dropped Saphira gently on a soft patch of leaves.

_Little one, why are you doing this?_

_You are hurt, so I am going to nurse you back to health. Ho-_

Eragon was unable to finish however as cold voice entered his mind. _Hello Eragon, Saphira, you thought you got rid of me didn't you? Well, I have something that belongs to you and if you want them back, come to Uru'bean immediately._

Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Oh, I have a new poll. Check it out! By the way, if you want a good story, check out _Raised by Dragons. _I know it has a bad summary but it is a great story involving a boy who doesn't speak to any human but seems to bond with dragons easily. I promise you won't be disappointed! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	4. Strange Visitors

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: I have found a new storyline that has NEVER been used before. This chapter will be short but consider it a "New Beginning"

TWO DAYS HAVE PASSED

_Eragon, what are we going to do? My leg hasn't healed and the urgals are sure to find us soon!_

Saphira was leaning against a wall watching Eragon pace back and forth across the cave Shruikan had hidden their eggs in. He was apparently in deep thought.

_Saphira, Galbatorix must have Arya. We have to go back once your leg has healed._

_But Eragon! We'll be captured and forced into service! _

Suddenly, a loud voice was heard from outside and a shadow entered the dimly lit cavern. Shruikan bared his teeth and prepared to strike as he stood protectively in front of Athena. Eragon soon did the same.

Instead of urgals entering the cave however, were two men, unarmed and holding a large banner. It had four symbols on it: S.P.Q.R. and words underneath it: Senātus Populusque Rōmānus.

Author's Note: If you don't know what it means. Ask me in your REVIEW!!


End file.
